Stole My Heart(One Direction)
by PrincessErica1000
Summary: Kelli was in love with Harry, and he was in love with her, but there were a few problems, Noreth loved Harry, and Niall loved Kelli. So when Niall and Kelli began to get close, how far is Harry willing to go to get her heart again. And how far is Noreth willing to got to make Kelli look bad? (Discontinued because One Direction are real and I can't use real people,sorry)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my first story! Tell me what you think!**

"Good Mourning Gateway High! So as you know the dance is this Saturday and ticket are being sold until 3:00 on Friday so hurry up!" Kelli waited outside the school office for her best friend Trinity while she made the mourning announcements. She was thinking about the dance. No one had asked her and she was starting to worry she would go alone. Oh well she thought I guess me and Trinity could go as friends, i mean she doesn't have a date yet. She was so deep in thought she didn't notice Trinity coming out of the office.

"Hey Kelli!"Trinity said making her jump."Let's go or we'll be late!"

"So you excided for the dance!" Trinity asked

"Not really, unless you can get Harry to ask me to the dance..." Kelli had the hugest crush Harry, but there was one problem, so did Noreth, the meanest girl in school.

"Well Louis didn't ask me and I'm not- She was cut short because she saw Louis walking up to her.

"Hey Trinity i was wondering, if you like to go to the dance with me?"

"Um, sure!"

"Okay see you Saturday" Said Louis walking away great i guess i am going alone Kelli thought.

...

"Harry there you are mate," Liam yelled ",Where've you been!"

"Noreth stopped me, she asked me to the dance." Harry said

"And..."

"I didn't want to but i had to say yes her mum was there! I was going to ask...never mind." Harry couldn't tell them about Kelli.

"Anyway mate, I just asked Katie and Zayn is asked Talia they both said yes" said Liam "Niall doesn't want to asked anyone yet though" Then Louis came up to them with a proud look on his face.

"I asked Trinity and she said yes"Louis said

"Does her friend have a date yet?" Niall asked making Harry frown

"You mean Kelli? No, do you want me to hook you up mate?" Niall didn't say anything he just nodded. He was speechless.

Class started but Harry didn't pay attention. He couldn't stop thinking Kelli going with Niall. He never told the boys but he had liked Kelli since he had met her. He was mad at Noreth. If she hadn't stopped him, he would have gotten to go with Kelli instead of her. This is all her fault Harry thought.

...

Ring! Ring! Ring! Went the phone until Trinity answered it

"Helllo?"

"Hey Trinity it's Louis," Her heart skipped a beat "Niall was wondering if Kelli would like to go with him to the dance, we didn't know her number."

"Um, sure I'll ask her."

"Thanks" Louis said. Trinity called Kelli and told her to come over asap and a few minutes later Kelli was there.

"What's wrong? Why did i need to come asap?"

"Louis asked me to ask you if you would like to go to the dance with Niall!"

"Niall? Ok sure!" Kelli was so happy someone wanted to go with her. Sure it wasn't Harry but oh well.

"Great i'll text him later." Trinity said"So...did you hear that Noreth Chase asked Harry to the dance and he said yes?" Kelli frowned

"No i didn't"

"Well i heard he only said yes because her mom was there but he wanted to ask someone else"

"Who?"

"I don't know but he was really mad he didn't get to ask her"

"How do you know?"

"Someone over heard them talking, plus did you see Harry? All day he looked grouchy."Kelli was sad about Harry but she was still happy about Niall

...

Harry was almost late for the dance. Noreth took so long on her hair and make up that it felt like an hour even though it was only 10 minutes. As soon as they got there Noreth left to go with her friends. Zayn, Liam, and Louis where there dancing with their dates. Where was Niall? Harry walked around the dance. It was placed outside in the beautiful full moon with stars shining brightly. Lights were everywhere it was just wonderful. Then someone caught his eye. She was so beutiful. She had the prettest dress ever. Harry walked up to her and she turned around. _It was Kelli! _

"Hi Harry! Have you seen Niall?"

"Um, no sorry"

"That's Ok he's probably at the snack table anyway" She looked sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Niall won't dance with me, he won't even talk to me at all"

"Same I haven't seen Noreth at all''

"Hello everyone!"Said Liam's date Katie, she was in charge of the dance."I hope your having fun tonight. We're now going to play a slow song so dance with anyone you'd like!" Kelli looked over at Noreth, she had asked Niall to dance with her. She sighed.

"So Kelli do you want to dance?"

"Sure" They played the song and Harry and Kelli danced(The song is called I Won't Give Up by Jason Mraz)

When I look into your eyes

It's like watching the night sky

Or a beautiful sunrise

There's so much they hold

And just like them old stars

I see that you've come so far

To be right where you are

How old is your soul?

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

And when you're needing your space

To do some navigating

I'll be here patiently waiting

To see what you find

'Cause even the stars they burn

Some even fall to the earth

We've got a lot to learn

God knows we're worth it

No, I won't give up

I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily

I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make

Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use

The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake

And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend

For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn

We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in

I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not

And who I am

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Still looking up.

I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)

God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)

We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)

God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)

I won't give up on us

Even if the skies get rough

I'm giving you all my love

I'm still looking up

Trinity came up to them after the song

"We have to go now"

"Ok" Kelli said She was in love and so was Harry


	2. Chapter 2

Kelli was super happy. She finally got her moment with Harry.

"Kelli are you listening to me?"

"Huh?"

"I said, Do you think Louis will ask me out?"

"Um, sure why not?"

'What is up with you?"

"What do you mean?"[**A.N:I know right when are the questions gonna stop**]

"Well ,after last night you've been acting... weired."

"No I haven't!"

"Oh yeah? You're smiling bigger than an ocean and you're not listening to anything I say!"

"Sorry I guess I'm really happy about what happened last night." Kelli admited

"What happened last night!" Trinity asked.

Ring! Ring! Ring! Went the phone.

"Hello?"said Kelli

"Hey Kelli, someone told me that you slow danced with my date last night!"

"Noreth?"

"Why did you dance with Harry last night!"Noreth said

"You danced with Niall !"

"Well I couldn't find Harry so I grabbed the nearest boy without a girl! He was at the snack table the whole time without you!"

"Well Harry was alone too, and he asked me so you can't blam me" The was a silence and she hung up. Trinity stared at her.

"Your acting weired about dancing with Harry?" Kelli just bit her lip and stared at the ground.

"Really?! What happened tell me everything!

"Ok well..."

Ring! Ring! Ring! The phone went off again. Kelli looked at Trinity who shugged. She answered,it was Niall.

"Hey Kelli i wanted to say sorry for not dancing with you I just...couldn't think right around you and i just got nervous. I'm sorry I probably shouldn't have bothered you-"

"No it's fine i guess i would have done that if i was nerous but, why were you nervous?" Niall took a deep breath

"I have to tell you, that...that I...I like you." Kelli sat there in awe.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hi I,um, I'm fattered!"

"Really! So would you like to go out sometime then?"

"Sure!"

"Okay what about tommorow night at 8?"

"Yeah sure!"

"Louis wanted to ask your friend too so but his phone broke he was wondering if they could go to the movies on friday"

"I'm sure she'd love to" She said smiling at Trinty

"So see you tommorw then?"

" Yeah see yeah" then he hung up.

"Who was that?" asked Trinity

"Niall, he said Louis want's to go out with you on friday"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"I said you'd love to, oh and he asked me out too It's tomorrow at 8"

"Really?! That's great!"

"I guess..."

...

"YES!" Niall yelled as he hung up the phone.

"What is it?"Harry said as he walked into the room. He had over slept but woke up just in time to meet the boys, but he was late. He spent all last night writing a song about Kelli for the boys to sing at the talent show in a few weeks.

"What did she say?" Louis asked

"Kelli said yes!" Niall yelled

"Yes to what?"asked Harry as he picked up an apple. They ignored him.

"Not Kelli what did Trinity say!?"

"To what?!" Harry asked again

"Kelli said she'd love to"

"LOVE TO WHAT!?"

"Go on a date" Liam said. Harry froze. He dropped the apple and turned around slowly.

"So Kelli said yes"

"Yeah why, you jealous'' Niall said biting into an apple. Harry didn't say anything. He picked up the apple, walked out side, and threw it at a trash bin. Louis walked outside just in time to see this.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Harry didn't speak he just sat on the edge of the curb looking away."Oh, I see. Your in love with Kelli aren't you? Ohhhhh lover boy's jealous of Niall!"

"No i'm not."

"Sure. Let's go back inside mate.'

"You can't tell anyone!"Louis just smiled."If you do I'll tell your girlfiriend something embarrassing...Boobear."

"You wouldn't!"

"I would"

"Fine I won't tell...Lover boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

"KELLI!"Trinity screamed through the phone

"Ow my ear!"

"Sorry, but are you ready for your date tonight?!"

"Trinity, It's in an hour."

"Oh yeah...then can i come over and help you get ready?"

"Ok then"Kelli sighed. Trinity was over faster than Kelli could hang up the phone.

"Let's see what you plan on wearing?

(Link on profile)

"That's great now let's do your hair and make up!" This is not normal Trinity...maybe she's really excided about friday.

"I'll let you do my hair if you let me do yours on friday!"

"Deal" Less than an hour later Kelli was ready she looked perfect.

Ding! Dong! Niall was here.

"Go!"Trinity told opened the door and there was Niall perfect, as always.

"Hey" Niall said smiling

"Hi"Kelli said

"So are you ready?" Niall held out his hand

"As I'll ever be" Kelli said grabbing his hand and walking to his car in the chilly night

...

Harry was sad. He was sitting on the curb of his house, a block away from Kelli's. He saw Niall drive by but he didn't wave knowing where he was headed. He knew where Niall was taking her. It was a rooftop restaurant over looking the city. Then he had an idea.

He told the boys to meet him at the back of the restaurant with their water guns, and fast.

...

"We're here Harry what's up?"Liam said

"Liam, he told us to bring water guns, and we know that Niall is taking Kelli here so obviously we're doing a prank."Zayn said Harry told them his plan.

"Harry I wonder why you wanna-"Louis was cut short by Harry putting duck tape on his mouth.

"So you guys in?" They nodded.

"Let's go.'' They went up to the roof and hid behind some plant's where they saw Niall and Kelli sitting down.

"In 3."

"1"

"2"

"3"Harry ripped the tape off Louis's mouth.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"The boy came out laughing as they drenched them in laughed too and got a hose from the back and turned it on soaking all the waiter was horrified as Niall took the hose from the other side of the roof,oh well at least there weren't any other guest there. Kelli slipped falling into Harry's arms where they froze and stared into eachothers eyes. Niall saw this and in anger he took the hose and interrupted them with water making Kelli drop the hose, step back, and chase Niall for doing that. Harry picked up the hose and chased Kelli as Liam,Zayn,and Louis were after Niall. The waiter eventually kicked them out but they didn't mind because everyone had fun.

...

They were outside of the restaurant. Niall was talking to the waiter about how sorry he was about what happened and he had no idea that it would. Kelli stood in front of the rest of the boys.

"So who's idea was this?"She said tapping her foot. Liam,Louis, and Zayn pointed to Harry who was looking in a different direction and whisling. They all walked away except Harry.

"Harry, you ruined my date and my clothes. I should be really mad at you."

"Should?"

"I had fun I didn't expect anything like this to go on today but I'm gald it did."She said grabing his hand and smiling. Her eyes were melting Harry's heart. She was right there, Harry thought, you've liked her for years and she's right here looking straight into your eyes. Go for it.

"Kelli!" Said Niall"Let's go!"Kelli walked away letting go of Harry's hand. He just stood there. After a while he walked into his car and drove home he took out his note the page next to his favorie song he wrote the night of the dance he wrote a song just as great.

I keep playin' it inside my head

All that you said to me

I lie awake just to convince myself

This wasn't just a dream

'Cause you were right here

And I should've taken the chance

But I got so scared

And I lost the moment again

It's all that I can think about, oh

You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, I'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

Every morning when I leave my house

I always look for you, yeah.

I see you everytime I close my eyes

What am I gonna do?

And all my friends say

That I'm punching over my weight

But in your eyes I

Saw how you were looking at me

It's all that I can think about, oh

You're all that I can think about

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, I'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

When you stood there

Just a heartbeat away

When we were dancing,

And you looked up at me

If I had known then

That I'd be feeling this way

If I could replay

I would have never let you go

No, oh

Never have let you go

Am I out of time?

Is your heart taken?

Is there somebody else on your mind?

I'm so sorry, I'm so confused

Just tell me, am I out of time?

Is your heart breaking?

How do you feel about me now?

I can't believe I let you walk away

When, when I Should Have Kissed You

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should, I should oh, I should have kissed you

I should have kissed you


	4. Chapter 4

"Louis what do you mean you can't come to practice?"Asked Zayn on the phone

"I have my date with Trinity tonight and I need to get ready!

"But I thought you were just going to the movies?"

"Yeah but my clothes I was gonna wear is still wet from monday and I need to get something else."

"Why don't you come over and borrow my clothes so that we can give you the music?"

"I can't I have to pick Trinty up now." Then he hung up.

"Harry this song is great! When did you write it?" asked Liam

"A week ago. It's my favorite." said Harry

"Well we should save this for if we get in."Niall said "Do you have anything else we can use for the audition?"

"Yes"Harry didn't want to show them I should've kissed you so he ripped it out. But he did have a another song."It's called "More Than this."

"It looks great. Let's start working then."

...

Ding! Dong!

"Louis's here! Go!" said Kelli

"I'm going!"Trinity answered the door. She was dressed nicely and appropriately(). It made Louis melt.

"So you ready to go?" Louis asked

"Yup" Trinity said. Kelli watched as Trinity went into Louis's car and drove away. Kelli left Trinity's house and headed home. Then her phone rang. It was Niall.

"Hello?"

''Hey Kelli I was wondering since our last date was a mess if you would like to come to see the Talent show audition?"

"I'd love to! When is it?"

"On Wednesday."

"Ok! Bye!"

"Bye."

...

"Can you beleive that they invited us to see their audition!"Said Trinity. She hasn't been her self since her date with Louis.

"Who invited you?"Trinity and Kelli turned around. It was Noreth.

"Niall and Louis. Who invited you?"

"No one, I'm auditioning. Because I have talent, unlike you" Noreth said

"Yes we do! I can dance and Kelli can sing, and bet she's better than you by a mile!" Trinity said making Kelli jump.

"Really? Then why don't you audition Kelli and we'll see. Mr. Newman!

"Yes Noreth?"

"Can you add Kelli to the list please?"

"Of course! Anything you'd like Noreth!" Noreth walked away.

"What did you do!" Kelli said

"Sorry I just hate her so much!"

"Yeah but I'm not ready for an audition!"

"Just sing a song," Trinity picked up a guitar,"A maybe play guitar?" Then Niall, Harry, and Louis walked up to them.

"Hey"Kelli said

"W-"

"What's up?"Said Harry beating Niall

"Oh nothing, just that Trinity got Noreth to tell to put me on the list." Kelli said sarcastically

"What? I said I'm sorry. Just play a song you know!"

"But I-"

"Hello boys and girls! Welcome to the audition for Gateway High's 20th annual talent performers please get backstage now."Said .

"We better go."Louis said. Trinity walked away giving 2 thumbs up, one for Louis, one for Kelli. Louis smiled and Kelli playfully stuck her tongue out. Kelli waited as perfomers came and went. Then it was Noreth's turn.

"So next is Noreth Chase." walked on stage a music started.(**A.N:Think of this song being sung badly**)

I'm too cool for my dress

These shades don't leave my head

Everything you say is so irrelevant

You follow and I lead

You want to be like me

But your just a wannabe

love it or hate it

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

Lucky I'm so nice

Even I'm surprised

You are still allowed to be in my crew

Show you how it's done

If you want to be someone

Just watch me and you'll learn some

Me, myself, and I agree

You'll never catch up with me

Cause I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not

Exactly who you think you are

Can't tell you what you haven't got

When we walk into the room

I'm too cool for you

You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents

I got it all

Well others have to try all their lives

Still they never get the call

That's the difference between you and me

Obviously

I'm a natural

I'm the real deal

I can't help the way I am

Hope you don't misunderstand

But I'm too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Too cool

Yeah I'm too cool

To know you

Don't take it personal

Don't get emotional

You know it's the truth

I'm too cool for you

Noreth poited at Kelli at the end. It made her feel bad, and small. The auditions went on and on, then it was the boy's turn.

...

"Now for Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, and Zayn Malik(**A.N:I'm so sorry Zayn!**) as One Diretion!"

Harry walked up with the boys. He was nervous about singing, not just to the school, but to Kelli, what if she hated it? The music started and Liam started the song.

[Liam]

I'm broken, do you hear me?

I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,

I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,

That your heart will just turn around,

And as I walk up to your door,

My head turns to face the floor,

'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,

[Harry]

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

Can love you more than this

[Niall]

If I'm louder, would you see me?

Would you lay down

In my arms and rescue me?

'Cause we are the same

You save me,

When you leave it's gone again,

[Louis]

And when I see you on the street,

In his arms, I get weak,

My body fails, I'm on my knees,

Prayin',

[Everyone]

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

[Zayn]

I've never had the words to say,

But now I'm askin' you to stay

For a little while inside my arms,

And as you close your eyes tonight,

I pray that you will see the light,

That's shining from the stars above,

(And I say)

[Liam]

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

[Zayn]

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah

[Everyone]

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,

When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,

It just won't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

When he lays you down,

I might just die inside,

It just don't feel right,

'Cause I can love you more than this,

Can love you more than this.

The crowd cheered louder than they should' and Niall looked backstage after the song Kelli was smiling. She loved it!


	5. Chapter 5

The song made Kelli melt. She knew she was here for Niall but she was also here for the other boys too(*cough* Harry*cough*). It reminded her of the date with Niall. She was there with Niall but she felt more romanced by Harry. She was so deep in thought she didn't realize she missed 5 preformances until her name was called.

"And last but not least Kelli Caporoso."Kelli's heart was pumping harder than ever before. Everyone she knew was there. She slowly walked on stage with the guitar. She took a deep breath and started to play.(Lucy Hale - Extra Ordinary)

I'm imprisoned, I'm living a lie

Another night of putting on a disguise

I wanna tear it off and step in the light

Don't you, don't you?

So now I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

'Cause I know,

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting and hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

'Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

I can see it from the spark in your eyes

You believe in all the things you deny

You wanna fly and leave your worries behind

Don't you, don't you?

Well now I'm knocking at your front door

And I'm looking for the right cure

I'm still a little bit unsure

'Cause I know,

Yeah I know

That most people see me as ordinary

But if you look close you'll find I'm very

Interesting and hard to know

You can never tell where this might go

'Cause I'm not your average, average person

I don't know much, but I know for certain

That I'm just a little bit extra, extra

I'm just a little bit extra ordinary

She looked at the crowd. They all heared Noreth yell at to put in Kelli last minute. They were shocked she did this unprepared. After a moment the crowd cheered louder than they did during the boys, or One Direction's turn. Harry and Niall stood there in awe. They had loved her for her kindness, and now they love her kindness and her voice. Louis noticed Harry staring with Niall. He was gonna say something, but he remembered, Harry was his mate. Harry loves this girl just like he loves Trinity. He didn't want to ruin love. So he smiled and walked away to find Trinity.

...

Kelli was at home. She couldn't beleive everyone loved the song she wrote a few years back. She had played it for Trinity and she loved it but Kelli didn't beleive her. She never would have played it if it wasn't for her best friend. She was also thinking about Harry. Louis told her that Harry wrote the song. Why did he? She thought. What does it mean? She sang the song over and over in her head, it was nice but sad. Then she remembered when she met Harry. I was a sunny day at 's preschool and little Harry was sitting on the edge of the sandpit eating his snack. He looked adorable. Little Kelli was at the swings holding a cookie and drinking a juicebox, her snack. had turned away because she had to brake a fight between best friends Trinity and Noreth. It was hard to beleive they ever were friends but they were. The bully,a boy named Travin didn't get a cookie for kicking little Liam early that day(and because little Niall ate it all). He was angry. He went up to Harry and took his cookie and pushed him into the sandpit. Little Kelli saw this and ran up to Travin and said he was mean to Harry and he should say sorry. Travin just laughed and took her jucie box. Little Kelli walked over to little Harry and helped him up. She gave him her cookie and said she wasn't hungry anymore so he could have it. Then Little Kelli walked away to go back to the swings.

It felt like a dream remembering that. So many things changed since then. She smiled as she remembered the cute little Harry he used to be. Then she remembered when she met Niall. It was the first day of middle school and Kelli was lost. She ran so she wouldn't miss class. She turned the corner and she bumped into a boy. She dropped her books in the crash and so did he. Kelli bent down to pick up her books and he just stared at her for a moment then picked his up really fast and raced off. She noticed a notebooks he left it said N-i-a-l-l but she didn't know how to prononce it. Kelli found her way but she was 5 minutes late. The next period she had the same class as the boy she ran into. The Teacher started on his lesson when the boy rasied his hand. The teacher called him Niall. He asked if he could go to the bathroom but the teacher said no. Class flew by and the bell rung and Kelli tried to give the notebook back, but when she turned around Niall was gone. Kelli was sad and Harry came up to her and asked her what was wrong. She said she couldn't give the boy Niall his notebook so Harry offered to give it to him instead. Kelli forgot all about the boy until he became best friends with Harry and his friends Zayn,Liam, and Louis.

Kelli took her phone out to call Harry. She opened the phone and dialed Harry's number. She was about to hit call when she stopped herself. She was going out with Niall what would he say about this? She closed her phone and went upstairs to lock herself in her room

...

The next day at school Trinity was excited. She was going to tell Kelli about Noreth and Niall. She kept her promise to Louis that she wouldn't tell that Harry liked her, and she could do that. Then she spotted Kelli riding her bike. She ran up to her and was about to tell her when Noreth drove up to them."

"Hey losers"Said Noreth

"Back to you, Noreth"Said Kelli

"No I'm sure you're the loser because I'm going out with Niall tonight."

"What?"

"He wanted you to know that he's over you. Bye." Then she walked away leaving a heart broken Kelli and a nervous Trinity.

"Hey Trinity!" Said Louis kissing her on the cheek."What's up"

"I need to talk to you"Said Trinity. They walked a few feet away.

"What's wrong?"

"Noreth got to Kelli before I did and she told her. Now she's sad."

"Why don't you talk to her about it and make her feel better."

"Ok"Trinity said. They were about to walk over to Kelli but then they saw Harry get to her first.

"Hey Kelli,"Said he noticed she was sad."What's wrong?"

"Niall is going out with Noreth now."

"What?!"Said Harry trying to hide the fact he happy inside.

"Noreth just rubbed it in my face."

"What about we go to the new Amusement park after school. That would makes me happy!"Kelli smiled

"Ok then,I guess."

"I'll see you later." Harry walked away to class, so Louis went to follow him and after he turned the corner Louis saw him jump and do a fist pump in the air. So Louis laughed and headed to class.

Kelli stood in the parking lot smiling that her crush asked her out, well not really but that is how she choose to see it. The bell interuped her thoughts and she ran to class happily.

...

Riiiiiiingg! It was the school bell. Harry walked up to Kelli,with hope this would go well.

"Hey!"Said Kelli

"So let's go?"

"Yeah,let's"They hopped into Harry's car and drove to the the Amusement park.

"So what do you wanna do first?" Harry asked

"Oh my gosh I love those basketball hoop games!" Harry and Kelli played against eachother. In a minute Harry had 6 baskets and Kelli had 5.

"Dang it!"Said Kelli. She missed the last shot making Harry win. But Harry gave her the prize to a stuffed panda. Then Kelli saw the rollercoaster.

"Let's go on that!" Harry looked where he was pointing. He gulped.

"Are you sure about this?" He said as the stood in line.

"Why? Are you scared?" Then she looked at him and studied his face."Oh you are. We can do something else if you want."

"No it's fine. I can do it." They hopped on the ride.

"Are you sure? asked Kelli.

"Positive." Then the ride started going up and up, higher and higher. Then Kelli held his hald making Harry gasp. And down the went. Faster and faster.

"WOO HOO!" Screamed Harry. He loved it and Kelli was holding his hand. The ride went on forever going in loops and upside down. Harry's heart raced.

"Awe." Harry said as they came to a stop.

"What about we go on another one?" Kelli said. Harry being happy, made her happy.

"YEAH!" Harry said making Kelli laugh. He loved making her laugh.

They went on all the rides and it made Kelli so tired, she feel asleep sitting next to Harry on the bench. Harry picked her up and carried her to the car. He drove her home with a smile on his face. When he got home, he looked over his song for the talent show, it was just perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

Stole my Heart part 19

Kelli was in the school auditorium practicing her new song for the talent show. It was perfect.

"Take 5 everyone!" everyone left to go backstage.

"That sounds great, well as great as a loser can sound."

"Noreth? What are you doing here?"

"Oh just listening to how I will sound at the talent show next week."

"What do you mean?" Noreth walked up to Kelli and handed her a photo. It was of Harry on the rollercoster when they were going up. Harry looked like he was going to puke.

"Where did you get this?"

"Me and Niall went to the Amusement park fro our date, I saw you and got Niall to go in line and I overheard someone was scared of Rollercoasters. So this is going out unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Unless you drop out of the talent show and sing for me instead." Kelli stood there thinking. She didn't want to drop out but, she loved Harry, she could never let someone do this to him.

"Fine I'll do it."

"Good choice, now here's the song. Memorize it." She handed Kelli the music and walked away. After a few steps, she stopped. "And I'll need your band and dancers too. I'll see you Saturday so we can practice"

Kelli stared at the music. She had to memorize this by Saturday? She sighed and walked off stage. This song was so Noreth.

...

Next Saturday...

...

"There you are Kelli!" Kelli walked up to the stage."Now go behind the curtain so no one will see you." She did as she was told.

"Hit it"(In this story, Kelli sounds like Lucy Hale.)

Hold on cause I'm letting go

I'm gonna lasso your heart like a rodeo

I'm gonna give you some till you want some more

Cause all I see is an open door

And I see where it's leading me

All of this energy, been bottled up way too long

It's powerful, powerful

You see what I'm getting at

I'm ready for all of that

If I'm not a star, you're blind

I've got rings on my fingers

And glitter in my hair

I bought a one-way ticket

And I just got here

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I've got high heel stilettos

And I'm kicking in doors

And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town tonight

I'm climbing high but there ain't no net

You'd like to see me jump a bit

Well everyday's just like Russian Roulette

I'm gonna play, play, play with no regrets

Cause I'm tired of second best

Tired of doing this

Tired of hypocrites

Twisted like licorice

I'm crushing them in my fist

Hushing their ignorance

You had your chance, now's mine

I've got rings on my fingers

And glitter in my hair

I bought a one-way ticket

And I just got here

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I've got high heel stilettos

And I'm kicking in doors

And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

Tonight, nothing's standing in my way

There's no obstacles anymore

In a minute, I'll be on my way

To the moment I've been waiting for

I've got rings on my fingers

And glitter in my hair

Bought a one-way ticket and I just got here

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town tonight

I've got rings on my fingers

And glitter in my hair

I bought a one-way ticket and I just got here

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I've got high heel stilettos

And I'm kicking in doors

And kissing your feet ain't what my lipstick's for

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run this town

Run this town

I'm gonna run, I'm gonna run, gonna run

Run this town (It ends early because I don't like the end.)

"That was perfect everyone now take 5." Noreth walk back to where Kelli was." Your singing was off of our dancing."

"But I can't see-"

"Don't talk back or I will tell about scared little Harry." Kelli sighed

"Fine."

"Good" Noreth walked back on stage. And Kelli sang until a full 2 hours were over. The things I do for love, Kelli thought.


	7. Chapter 7

The boys were practicing for the talent show. Harry couldn't stop thinking about Kelli, but it helped him to sing stronger.

"Ok boys I think that's enough for today."Said Liam.

"So Niall," Zayn said passing everyone a bottle of water."I heard you went on a date with Noreth last night."

"Yeah, we went to the Amusement park." Harry spit his water all over Louis.

"Harry! What did you do that for!" Said Louis wiping off the water with a towel.

"Sorry. But Niall, what did you do there?"

"Well, I won a pie eatting contest."

"Anything else?"

"Well before the contest, Noreth took me to the rollercoster and took some pictures."

"Oh ok." Harry said trying to hide the fact the he was scared they had over heard him saying that he was afraid to go on.

"So Harry,"Said Liam."I was wondering who is the song about?"

"No one..."

"He's li-" Louis said but was cut short by Harry covering his mouth.

"Harry, tell us the truth." Zayn said

"It's nobody!"Then Louis said something but no one understood because Harry was still covering his mouth.

Ding Dong!

"Louis, why don't you go answer that."

"Ok!" Louis jumped up and left to answer the door.

"Zayn it's your girlfriend!" yelled Louis

"I forgot! Talia and I have a date today!"He jumped up and grabbed him coat.

"I should get going too! Katie hates waiting! Said Liam.

"Err, I should go too."Niall said leaving Harry alone.

"So why won't you tell them!"Said Louis walking into the room

"Tell them what?"

"About the song being for Kelli?"

"I will, soon."

...

It was the day of the talent show. Kelli was back stage talking to Harry so that she had a reason to be back there. Harry was nervous. He was going to do something after the preformace, but he was ready. Kelli didn't tell anyone what she was doing, or why she was doing it. Even Trinity!

"Kelli! Can I talk to you?"It was Noreth

"Um, sure Noreth."

"Are you ready?"

"We don't go on unil near the end."

"Well who cares just go back there!"Kelli went to where she had stood on Saturday and she waited. She was about to get ready for her turn, when walked back there and saw her, thinking she was a ghost. He yelled so loud, that everyone backstage came over(Except The boys who were practicing).

"Miss Caporoso? What are you doing here?!" Mr. Newman was scared and was about to explain.

"I was trying to sabotage Noreth's preformance." Kelli said before Noreth could speak. Noreth was shocked.

"I will punish you after the show but Noreth, It's almost your turn, get ready." said leaving with the rest of the preformers but Noreth.

"Why didn't you turn me in?"

"Because, I don't even know why you hate me. Why you're always mad at me. I don't get it! Why are you always mean to me?"

"You really don't know?"

"No.''

"Look, I've always, liked Harry, and I knew you liked him too, but when I found out he liked you, I just, I guess I was jealous."

"You? Jealous of me? You are most popular girl in school! You could have anyone you want, you even got Harry to ask you to the dance, maybe you can get him to go to prom with you next month too. Plus you have Niall."

"I guess you're right. I am happy with Niall. Thanks."

"We could've made good friends. So what about now?"

''Sure." They hugged it out.

"So I guess I can't do this to you now that we're friends."

"It's ok it's you're night."

"No, what I did was wrong. You're song is great. You go on instead of me."She took off Kelli's jacket and handed her the mic."

"Hey do you guys remember you're other song and dance?"Noreth said to the band and dancers. They nodded.

"Good because you're doing that one. You're on!" Noreth said pushing Kelli on stage. They took their places and the curtain opened. Shocking everyone.

There's a little secret

I would like to tell you

There's a book of lies

I know they'll try to sell you

And they'll try, and they'll try

To convince you to buy you need 'em

So the next time you're down

Look inside not around.

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

I have searched the world to find

There's nothing better

Than when me, myself and I

Can come together

And I know for a fact

There's a spirit I lack or defend

Yeah I've been through it all

Just to find in the end

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

Do you ever wonder

How anything can make you cry

Have yourself discover

That the pain you feel

Is the pain that you deny in your life

So open up your eyes

You can bless yourself

There's no need for someone else

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can bless myself

There's no need for someone's help

There's no one to blame

There's no one to save you but yourself

I can justify all the mistakes in my life

It's taught me to be, it's givin' me me

And I'll survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

I will survive

'Cause I have blessed myself.

" ! You will be punished for this!" said when Kelli came backatage

"What about at school tommorow. Because you have one more preformance."Said Noreth. walked on stage.

"Ok last but not least, One Direction!"Kelli gave Harry 2 thumbs up.

"Ok this is a song I wrote for someone special."Harry said.

(waiting for a girl like you)

[Liam]

The light shines

It's getting hot on my shoulders

I don't mind,

This time it doesn't matter

Cause your friends,

They look good, but you look better

[Liam]

Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?

[Harry]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

Been waiting for a girl like you

[Liam]

I'm weaker

My words fall and they hit the ground

Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?

I start to say,

"I think I love you", but I make no sound

[Liam]

You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around

[Harry]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)

Been waiting for a girl like you

[Zayn]

There is no other place that I would rather be

Than right here with you tonight

As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you

And we can stay here tonight

Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say

[Harry]

Under the lights tonight

You turned around, and you stole my heart

With just one look, when I saw your face

I fell in love

It took a minute girl to steal my heart

[Harry]

Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)

You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)

With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)

I fell in love

It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)

[Harry]

With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)

Been waitin' for a girl like you

Been waitin' for a girl like you

The curtains closed and Harry walked up to Kelli.

"I wrote that song for for you, on the night of the dance. I wanted to say I love you but I couldn't because you were with Niall. I've liked you since I first met you and everyday I love you even more. You stole my heart in just one moment. Kelli,will you be my girlfriend?"Kelli didn't say anything. She jumped up and kissed him. Trinity gave Louis a Hi-5.

"I feel the same. I loved you since forever. It broke my heart when i heard you were going to the dance with Noreth. Everyday i thought about you. And everytime i see you my heart skips a beat. I'd love to be you're Girlfriend."Harry kissed her making it the best night of their lives.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Outfits for this Chapter is on my Profile)**

1 month later...

"Hello everyone I'm Katie Gardener and welcome to Gateway's prom! Hope you have a great time!"Katie walked off stage to join her boyfriend Liam. But she couldn't find him.

"Katie!"It was one of her friends Talia Grace."Have you seen Niall? Noreth is going crazy!"

"No I haven't seen any of the boys! Not even Liam!" Then two of their best friends Noreth and Trinity walked up to them.

"Have any of you seen Louis"

"No." They walked outside to find their boyfriends all together with roses. Zayn walked up to Talia, Niall walked up to Noreth, Liam walked up to Katie, and Louis walked up to Trinity. They all danced under the moon near the fire. All of them were thinking the same thing, I love you.

Where are Kelli and Harry I bet your wondering. Kelli's punishment for the whole talent was not being able to go to the prom. She was sitting outside near the fire, under the moonlight. She thought she was going to be alone. Her parents left and her siblings we're at the prom. So is Harry, she thought.

Ding Dong! Kelli went to open the door, and there was Harry in his normal clothes.

"What are you doing here?"

"If you can't go to prom neither will I" Harry said. Kelli smiled at her boyfriend. They went outside and cuddled next to the fire.

"I love you."Kelli said still staring at the fire.

"I love you too."Harry said kissing her head.

**(Don't look at the lyrics! Look up the song Just a Kiss by Lady Antebellum,put your head down, and listen.)**

Lyin' here with you so close to me

It's hard to fight these feelings when it feels so hard to breathe

Caught up in this moment

Caught up in your smile

I've never opened up to anyone

So hard to hold back when I'm holding you in my arms

We don't need to rush this

Let's just take it slow

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

I know that if we give this a little time

It'll only bring us closer to the love we wanna find

It's never felt so real, no it's never felt so right

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight

No I don't want to say goodnight

I know it's time to leave, but you'll be in my dreams

Tonight

Tonight

Tonight

Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight

Just a touch of the fire burning so bright

No I don't want to mess this thing up

I don't want to push too far

Just a shot in the dark that you just might

Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life

So baby I'm alright, oh, let's do this right, with just a kiss goodnight

With a kiss goodnight

Kiss goodnight

5 years later...

"Hide she's coming!"Kelli walked through her and Harry's house.

"Suprise!'' Kelli turned on the light to find all of her friends and family. Trinity, Noreth,Katie, and Talia came up to her and screamed Happy birthday, except Katie who would never scream, especially since she had a bun in the oven.

"Happy Birthday Kelli" her boyfriend Harry said to her handing her and present.

"Thank you Harry." Kelli said kissing him.

"So let's party!Screamed Louis. Good thing they had no neighbors.

After a few hours, everyone gathered in the living room. Harry grabbed Kelli and took her to the center of the **room(I bet you know what's going to happen! Or do you...).**

"Kelli, I love you. And want to spend every moment with you. We have been through a lot together. And you're my everything."Harry got down on one knee. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring making Noreth shriek."Would you like to be ?" Kelli's heart skipped a beat. She started smiling so hard she couldn't speak. She nodded and everyone started cheering! Harry stood up and placed the ring on her finger and Kelli kissed him just like she did the night of the talent show.


End file.
